DE 10 2006 036 912 A1 has disclosed a pneumatic ride level control system of a motor vehicle, the ride level control system which is disclosed there having pneumatic springs which are coupled via compressed air lines to an air supply. The compressed air lines are assigned valves which can be actuated by a control unit. The control unit of the ride level control system which is known from this prior art can terminate a control operation, the ride level control system being started up again after termination of a control operation only after a switch-on condition of an initialization signal is met.
In the case of pneumatic ride level control systems which are known from practice, it is known that the control unit of the ride level control system controls and/or regulates the operation of the latter on the basis of at least one dynamic-movement variable, it being possible for the or each dynamic-movement variable to be, for example, a transverse acceleration and/or a longitudinal acceleration and/or at least one further dynamic-movement variable of the motor vehicle. For instance, it is already known from practice to end a control operation of the ride level control system automatically when the longitudinal acceleration and/or the transverse acceleration exceeds a limiting value, the control unit allowing the control function to be switched off for a defined holding time when the transverse acceleration and the longitudinal acceleration subsequently undershoot the respective limiting value again, and permitting the switching on of the control function again only after said holding time has elapsed. In the case of control units known from practice for a pneumatic ride level control system, a fixed or constant holding time is implemented to this end in the control unit.